Photographs
by shes0fetch
Summary: A girl appears to help Team 7 during their predicament with Zabuza Momochi and Haku. She then decides to help out Team 7 now&then& she seemed to get close to Sasuke Uchiha SasukexOc SasukexAyumi Sasuxoc Poss Nejixayumi Nejixoc Nejioc Dis:I dont own Naruto
1. Mystery Girl

**o1 ) Photographs - ****_**Mystery girl**_**

* * *

><p>A young girl watched a fight that happened in a distance. She stood aloof as she sees a young boy in orange with whiskers on his cheeks gets a sudden surge of Chakra gritting his teeth, trying to protect the boy next to him. She decided to make herself known, as she jumped down from the tree, and landed on her feet.<p>

All eyes were on her as cocked her head to the side and smirked. The boy in the orange seemed to relax a bit, and his now red eyes looked at her in bewilderment.

"_Who are you?"_ he asked; or more like demanded.

"I`ll introduce myself_ later_." She said coyly. "Kakashi- Senpai." She said after a pause.

"Hokage- Sama sent me here, after we got notice of your predicament."

He nodded at her words, and looked straight at the other adult. The rest of the group quickly recovered from the sudden visit.

"_A kid?"_ The adult asked with disbelief.

"He knows about the situation and he sends a _little girl_?" He scoffed.

"Don't judge anyone based on their age or gender. I'd appreciate if you regard me as your enemy, rather than a _little girl_." The girl replied calmly.

"Onna, he's Zabuza Momochi, The Silent Killer. Be careful." Kakashi warned. A laugh was heard throughout the field, and the girl raised her eyebrow and looked at Zabuza.

"A warning won't help her. I might as well finish the girl first!" Zabuza charged towards the mystery girl, and swiped his sword at her. He smirked as it sliced through her body as if it was dust. The kids watched the scene with horror as Kakashi's eyes widen at the sliced body.

All of the sudden the body disappeared in a pile of feathers. Zabuza's smirk was replaced by a frown as a giggle was heard above. She was in the sky, with feathered wings. The ones below watched with amazement.

"Gotcha." She whispered, as she swooped down; full speed, and charged at Zabuza. The boy with the long hair suddenly appeared in front of her, and her eyes widen as she stopped short. Kunai clashed Kunai.

Kakashi took the opportunity to attack Zabuza. The others watched with fear and interest as their Sensei and the mystery girl fought against their enemy.

All of the sudden the boy with the long hair suddenly disappeared and took Zabuza's attack. As words were being spoken, the young girl tuned out. She was not planning on absorbing the useless information that was being said. After a while, Gato; the one who hired Zabuza and his companion in the first place appeared.

The girl smirked and disappeared once again. She laughed softly in her mind, and decided to wait for the_interesting _group that she met. After a few hours of just lofting in the tree she picked. She heard a loud voice yelling in excitement.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see the look on Grandpa's face when he finds out I just completed a dangerous mission!" The same kid in the orange shouted with excitement.<br>"Shut up Naruto. You weren't the only one who helped, that mystery girl helped too!" The girl in the pink scolded.

"Tch. Why so loud?" The girl questioned out loud. All eyes fell on her once again.

"Ah! You again!" Naruto screamed and pointed at her.

"This _'you'_has a _name_." She scoffed.

This young girl immediately reminded on Kakashi of the quiet raven haired kid in his team.

"Yeah, but you never told us your name…" The blonde hyperactive ninja pointed out.

"Oh yeah." She recalled.

"Tenshi, Ayumi. Don't overuse my name."

"Uzumaki, Naruto! And I`m going to become Hokage someday!" The blonde cried with glee. Ayumi scoffed at his determination and looked at the pink haired female.

"Haruno, Sakura. Pleased to meet you." She said with a fake smile. Ayumi smirked and said,

"I _hate_the color pink." Sakura's face fell and glared at the newcomer.

"Hn. Uchiha, Sasuke." Ayumi diverted her gaze to the Uchiha boy and looked at him closely.

"How nice." Sasuke glared at her comment and all she did was she smirked at his annoyance.

"Hayate, Kakashi. Thanks for earlier. " The silver haired Jonin said with appreciation.

"Hm. It's fine." She replied.

"Ano… are you a genin like us?" Sakura asked with caution.

"I'm a Jonin, much like your Sensei."Ayumi said with a smirk. She watched as the three's facial features fell into shock.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura cried in Unison. Even the silent Uchiha stared at the girl with interest.

"Ah I graduated early." She said, with the smirk still apparent on her face.

"If I'm correct, your Tenshi Kaito, and Tenshi Kaede's daughter. Am I right?" Kakashi stated in deep thought.

"Hm. Seems like you know my parents."

"Let's say we had a mission together once." He replied with a smile.

"Tenshi no Tensai." Sasuke said. All eyes looked at him.

"Tenshi no Tensai… Eh? Whats that?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"So you heard of me." Ayumi said curiously. Sasuke nodded.

"I've always thought you were a myth."

"Oh? Whys that?" She asked with interest. All eyes were on Sasuke once again as he scowled. He wasn't used to talking so much in one day.

"The Tenshi clan was killed off Four years ago. I simply thought the Tenshi no Tensai was a story to tell to little kids." He frowned.

"_Well, _I'm the real thing. You're going to see more of me from now on." She laughed and vanished once again into thin air, leaving Kakashi's team in confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :Review& Msg... : 3**_


	2. Chunin Exams?

**2) Photographs - **** Chunin Exams?**

* * *

><p>Tenshi Ayumi had just reported her '<em>helping mission'<em> as she liked to call it. She walked through the streets of Konoha pondering on Team seven. It's been three days since she had last seen them. Somehow, they _intrigued _her. Her thoughts are then interrupted by the _same loud voice she had encountered during her '_helping mission'. She smirked to herself, and decided to spy on the team.

To her surprise a sand nin was holding a little boy with a green scarf by the back of his shirt. The sand Nin had purple battle paint on his face and with a black hood on his head.

'Hah. This'll be interesting.' she mused in her mind.

"Put him down!" Naruto shouted. Sakura was behind the hyperactive boy, her eyes filled with worry. It seemed she had caused all of this. Ayumi's navy blue eyes scanned the area. A blonde girl with four ponytails stood behind her team-mate. Her dark forest green eyes watched her surroundings carefully as expecting something.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." She said, annoyed.

"We have a few minutes before he gets here." Kankuro, as she called him, smirked.

"Konohamaru!" The two kids next to Naruto cried.

"Whatever, I'm not responsible for this."The blonde sighed.

Ayumi noticed Sasuke just under the branch she was on. He was holding a small rock. She smirked slightly as he threw the rock at Kankuro's hand. His precise aim caused Kankuro to drop the kid, Konohamaru. He scrambled to his feet and hid behind Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried with joy. Even the blonde girl watched with awe.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Another kid that pisses me off…" Kankuro mumbled.

"Get lost." He said, obviously aggravated, and jumped down. Ayumi looked over to the next tree and saw a red headed boy with the Kanji for "Ai" Love, on the side of his forehead. His eyes were teal. It seemed that no one other than Ayumi, herself had noticed the red headed boy.

"He's so cool!" Sakura and the little girl squealed, directing their attention at Sasuke.

"Nii-san, why aren't you cool like that?" Konohamaru sighed, and shook his head in disappointment.

"I could have beaten that guy!" Naruto lied/bragged.

"Liar!" Konohamaru accused.

Ayumi let out a small giggle, but then covered her mouth. Everyone below and the boy with the red hair looked at her.

"Ah~. My cover's blown. ~" . She giggled again and jumped down and leaned against the tree.

"Ayumi-chan!" Naruto yelled happily. Ayumi smiled at Team seven, and looked at the Sand Nins with interest.

"How many more leaf Nins are going to show up?" Kankuro yelled in annoyance. Ayumi giggled again, but said nothing.  
>"Well, aren't you going to help getting rid of them, with your awesome skills!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.<p>

"Aha~. This is none of my business. ~"

"Some Jonin you are!" He screamed. This caught the sand Nin's attention. The red head that was un-noticed, watched Ayumi with great interest.

"Aha, I won't step in unless necessary." She said, with a small smile. She closed her eyes and reopened them.

"Although, you Sand Nins should keep your hands to yourself until the Chunin Exams."

Kankuro 'tched' at her statement. She was right, and he knew it. He could easily get sent back to Suna for starting a _fight_ in Konoha. He began to reach back and take a large _something_ off his back.

"Oy, you're going to use Karasu?" asked the blonde, worried upon what's going to happen.

"I want to show this_ Jonin_ how we Sand Nin's fight." Before he got the chance to say more, the red head spoke.

"Kankuro stop."

'About time you did something.' Ayumi thought.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro said, fear was definitely noticeable in his eyes. He paled, and his hands trembled.

"They started it, you see this is how it happened, -"

"**Shut up.**"

The two Sand Nins froze.

"Or I'll _kill _you."

"Ah~. I was beginning to think you were a mute." Ayumi smirked. Gaara glared.

Team seven looked at her in confusion. They didn't notice Gaara standing upside down on the tree. "He was there the whole time, and he didn't say anything, so I thought he was a mute spectator, watching this scene for enjoyment, like I am." She explained.

"I wonder why they even let you be a Jonin…" Sakura muttered to herself. Ayumi seemed to have heard her, and glared at the pink headed girl. Sakura laughed nervously and hid behind Naruto.

Gaara's eyes shifted from Ayumi, then to Sasuke. His teal eyes pierced through Sasuke's own.

"Kankuro, did you forget why we came here?"

"I'm sorry, what I did was out of line." He murmured. Gaara then appeared next to Kankuro and the girl.

He turned his head and said to the group. "I'm sorry for the trouble they caused."

"Oh it's alright! It was _interesting."_ Ayumi stretched out the word interesting and flashed a half smile.

"Oy! No one was talking to you!" Naruto yelled with an irk mark on the side of his head. Ayumi just stuck her tongue out and smiled playfully.

Team seven stared at Ayumi's playfulness. She wasn't this playful when they first met her.  
>"Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." Gaara stated in a dark voice, as he broke Team sevens thoughts.<p>

"Hold on!" yelled Sakura. She ran in front of Naruto and the others. "I could tell by your headbands that you're from the Village of the Sand. And I understand the Village of Leaves and Sand are allies but ninjas must have permission to enter another's village. So state your purpose and it better be good!" she yelled. The blonde girl smirked and took out a passport of some kind with her name and picture on it.

"What are you? Been living under a rock? Of course we have permission. We are Genins from the Village Hidden in the Sand and we're here for the Chunin exams."

Naruto looked at them confused. "Chunin exams? What's that? I've never heard of any Chunin exams, believe it!"

"Naruto… You're completely clueless…" Ayumi shook her head and sighed. "And I had such high hopes for this group."

"Hey boss, "Konohamaru interrupted."Those are the exams that everyone's got to take to be a full on Chunin."

Naruto's face lit up. "Oh! Why didn't you say so? I'm definitely taking it!" The trio turned to leave again, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Hey you there. Identify yourself." The blonde turned around and blushed. "Who me? I'm Temari!"

"No. Him, the one with the gourd on his back." He pointed straight towards Gaara, and glared.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" He said his voice voided from all emotions. He turned around and his teal eyes stared at Sasuke. "And I'm also curious about your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said smugly.

"Also, you the girl with the black hair." Ayumi opened one eye and looked at Gaara.

"Aha~ so he asks for my name~." She smirked. "Tenshi Ayumi. Nice to meet you." She said politely. Then all was herd was silence.

"H-Hey… for every awkward silence, a gay baby is born." Ayumi said, with a smile.

Everyone looked at her with a sweat drop, with the exception of Gaara. Gaara was unfazed, but he looked at her with a slight amusement.

"Hey! I bet you're dying to know my name right?" Naruto smirked widely. Gaara narrowed his eyes to the hyper boy, and said bluntly.  
>"I could care less."<p>

With that being said, Gaara and his team disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review&amp;  or Msg. **

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Msgs make me even more happy.**

**Think about it. 3**


	3. You want me to what?

**3) Photographs - **_**You want me to what?**_

* * *

><p>Ayumi stared at the black faced group. Something in her eye flickered as a sudden surge of panic rose through her.<p>

"_Ah! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" Just kidding, she never said that._

All eyes fell on the panic stricken teen, as Naruto opened his mouth to speak; he was interrupted by Ayumi herself.

"Ah I'm late!" She turned to Team seven, "I'll see you guys later."

Before anyone could say another word she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage's office<strong>

"Hokage – sama, Ayumi- san is here to see you." A secretary with black framed glasses informed.

"Let her in." said an old and weary voice.

"Hai." With that being said, the secretary closed the door. In about a second, the door was reopened, and Ayumi stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late, but ano… you wanted to see me about something?" She said slowly.

The Hokage slowly opened his eyes, which were closed due to deep thinking.

"Yes, Ayumi- san. How would you like to impose as a Genin, for the upcoming Chunin exams?" He proposed. Ayumi quickly thought over his offer, but then quickly asked;

"Ah… demo (but) Hokage- sama, isn't Team seven going to enter as well? They already know I'm not a Genin…" She trailed off, her eyes showed confusion, and worry. She didn't want to disappoint the Hokage, after all, he was the one who took care of her when her parents, and clan died.

"I thought you might ask that Ayumi- san." He smiled. "You will be using a transformation jutsu to disguise yourself." Ayumi nodded her head in understanding and bit her lip.

"The details are in this folder, the Chunin exams start in a week as you know. Review it over and understand the objective."

"Hai, Hokage- sama." She reached over and took the folder from the Hokage and disappeared; all that was left behind a pile of feathers. As the feathers reached the floor, it disintegrated into the air.

Ayumi reappeared in the front of the Hokage tower and opened the folder.

* * *

><p><em>Mission objective<em>

_Tenshi Ayumi, you have been selected to impose as a Genin during the Chunin exams and go unrecognized. You will report all suspicious activities. We have received a notice that one may attack during the exams. If you have any suspicions of or leads to whom, you must contact another Jonin, or Anbu. By the Third part of the exam, you'll give up and leave. Afterwards, you will be appointed to watch the rest of the Chunin exams as a spectator. _

_During the written exam, you will introduce yourself as Nazumi Sakurai, from the Left Village. You are Fifteen years old, and you will 'take' the exams solo. __**Do not **__let anyone recognize you as Tenshi Ayumi, though the rest of the Jonins have been informed of your mission._

_Afterwards as you finished the written exam, you will 'take' the exam in the forest of death with the others. Anko will give you the locations of each scroll and a map of the locations of the Anbu's in the locations. During this mission, try to keep an eye on the Kyuubi container, and Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Then there's the third part of the mission. As Ibiki asks those who want to give up. While they will be raising their hand, you will raise yours. During this, you will leave and report to the Hokage, on a summary of the mission. After a month, the final part of the Chunin exam will take place. You will be imposing as a spectator, and you will watch out for any suspicious activities. _

_Good luck._

* * *

><p>Ayumi scanned the information once again and sighed. Behind the information were two pictures of some sort. It was the front and back of a female. She guessed it was the female she was supposed to impose as.<p>

'Namaki Sakurai…'She thought. _Namaki Sakurai_ was indeed a girl of fifteen. She was a beauty with light honey brown hair that seemed to sparkle in the sun. Her eyes were bright orange, almost golden. Her smile was sweet, and her features were soft. Unlike herself, 'Sakurai' did not have a small black tattoo of an angel's wing on her back. It was the Tenshi clan symbol. Sakurai wore a lime green tank top with a white ninja shirt underneath. She also had a small mini skirt similar to her own. The only difference was that Ayumi's was dark blue with her clan's engravings on the rim. Sakurai's were all one solid color, forest green; with the exception of one stripe going down the side.

'Tch. Troublesome.' She thought to herself as she burned the folder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_**Dog.**_ She signed. _**Boar. Ram.**_

"Henge no Jutsu. (Transformation technique)" She whispered as she finished signing.

Within a few seconds she transformed into an exact replica of Nazumi Sakurai.

'Hm… let's try out the vocal cords.' She smirked.

"Hello, how do you do." It sounded a bit raspy. She cleared her voice and said the same phrase again. This time it was a bit higher, and clearer.

'Hm, not bad.' She thought and a smile crawled onto her feathers. "Aha, what to do?" She asked no one in particular. All of the sudden her stomach rumbled.

"Aha, I guess its lunch time~. " She giggled. She started to skip to Ichiraku ramen.

When she got there she noticed the Genins from Team seven once again.

'Tch. Twice in one day, that's a bit too much.' She thought glumly. She planned on making Sakurai have an outgoing, happy persona. As she sat down, Naruto immediately stopped arguing with Sasuke, and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a fake grin.

"Hi! Can I help you?" She asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She heard Sasuke snort. She sighed and kept a memo in her mind.

'Note to self, practice on hiding your annoyance… Note to self, stop keeping notes to self.'

"Yeah! I haven't seen you around here before! Are you new!"

"Nope." She said, hoping she wouldn't have to explain further.

"Oh well… I'm Naruto! The future Hokage!" He exclaimed. "And that idiot over there is Sasuke, but don't worry about him. He's not important." He said, as he flashed a grin. Sasuke got an irk mark and before he could say anything Sakura interrupted furiously.

"Shut up Naruto! Sasuke is way more important than you'll ever be!" She exclaimed.

"It's always Sasuke this… Sasuke that… what's so special about him?" Naruto muttered.

"Well, Sasuke's cool, he's good looking, he's _not _annoying, and he's amazing!" She gushed. She then looked over at you, and she flushed.

"Aha where's my manners! I'm Haruno Sakura!" She looked over the Naruto, and rolled her eyes. "You can ignore that idiot." 'Sakurai' giggled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Nazumi Sakurai. Please to meet you!" She exclaimed. Sakura shook her hand and smiled.

'Now to order my ramen and get the fuck out of here.' She thought.

"Hi, what would you like to order?" Ayame, the waitress at the Ramen stand asked.

"I would like a Miso ramen, to go please." She said politely. As Ayame wrote down her order and went inside, she felt a pair of onyx black eyes on her. She turned her head she smiled, and fake blushed.

'Uchiha's pretty sharp…' She scowled, and Naruto looked at her funny.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine! You know, I'm just a little ditzy! Ha-ha…" She laughed nervously. They seemed to have fallen for her little white lie.

"Your ramen miss." Ayame said with a smile. 'Sakurai' took the ramen and said her good bye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Um, I'm sorry this is a bit short… but I wanted to explain something about Ayumi. **_

_**I thought about it and decided to write a short bio on her.**_

_**Tenshi Ayumi**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Attitude: Quiet, Polite, giggly, sarcastic, un- trusting, and un- violent.**_

_**Attire: As described in this chapter. **_

_**Family: All deceased, they died because of poison. One night, her parents are on a mission (Which they died in) the clan had a feast because of some clan tradition or some sort. She felt sick so she didn't eat anything and went to bed, the rest of the clan members who ate during the feast, got poisoned and died. **_

_**Nazumi Sakurai**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Attitude: Innocent, bubbly, outgoing, and friendly.**_

_**Attire: As described in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS: I know this chapter has a lot of information. &amp; not all of it is that understandable. :\ I apologize in advance if you don't get it, you can msg me and ask if you would like.<strong>_

_**PPS: Thanks for reading, to some Thanks for reviewing3. **_

_**PPPS: LOLLLL anyways Msg & Review as always3 .**_

_**PPPPS: Aha I promise this is the last one, should I add a little NejixAyumi in there?;) LOLLL Its still going to be a SasukexAyumi story though… I was just wondering if you guys would like a little bit of NejixAyumi. Let me know in Msg or in the Reviews.**_


	4. Spar with Team Gai

**4) Photographs – _Sparing with Team Gai_**

* * *

><p>On her way home Ayumi stopped in front of the Academy. She remembered when she used to go there, which was about eight or nine years ago. Her lips curved into a smile in remembrance of her old teacher, Hoshi- sensei. Hoshi sensei was a respectable teacher. She was kind, loving, and encouraging. By right now she should be about 60 years old? She wasn't sure.<p>

"Ayumi- chan is that you!" A voice called, disrupting her from her thoughts.

"Gai-san?" She questioned. She was annoyed.

"Ah! I haven't seen you in forever!" He cried. Literally.

Anime tears streamed out from his eyes, and 'sobbed' uncontrollably.

Ayumi looked around and saw everyone staring.

"G- Gai-san? Everyone's staring…" She trailed off and blushed in embarrassment.

He immediately stopped, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry! They must have been staring because I'm so good looking, so they couldn't help but stare…" He ranted, sometimes nodding every few words, as if he's trying to convince himself.

"Yes, I'm sure that's why." He smiled a blinding smile at Ayumi, and she winced.

"Ah… Okay…" Ayumi decided to agree with her Senpai, rather than argue.

"Ayumi! Come train with my team tomorrow!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Ayumi tried to think of any excuses she could use to get out of it, but she didn't have any.

"Demo…"  
>"Please Ayumi-chan! You've met <em>Kakashi's team<em> but not mine's yet!" He cried again. She sighed in defeat, but then she wondered how'd he know about her meeting Kakashi's team?

"Alright… I'll go, but how do you know I met Kakashi's team already?"  
>"Hohohohohoho!" Gai laughed weirdly. "A little birdie told me." He concluded and he did his 'Might Gai pose'.<p>

Ayumi shivered and scrunched her face up in embarrassment. She took this chance to slip away, but she did so unsuccessfully, because Gai called out to her.

"Ayumi- chan! Make sure you're there by 7am! Don't be late!" He screamed, but didn't run after her.

She sighed when she reached her house, and laughed softly to herself. 'Gai hasn't changed at all.' She smiled at the thought, and smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day at 7:15am – Yes, because I don't feel like describing her nightly routine of her brushing her teeth, etc. <strong>_

Ayumi woke up the next morning due to loud knocks on her door, and Gai's screams.

She sighed and brushed her teeth and washed her face, and went to greet Gai and his team at the door.

"What?" She said with annoyance. She looked them over. One was a boy with long brown hair and was an apparent Hyuuga. His clear milky eyes showed that he was just as annoyed at her. Next to him was a female with two buns on her head. She was blushing out of what seemed to be embarrassment. Ayumi didn't blame her. Lastly was a boy who was an exact replica of Might Gai himself. Her right eye twitched at the sight and sighed.

"You didn't …. Show up …" He screamed but then trailed off and blushed. Scratch that, his whole team blushed.

"Nani? **(What?)**" She looked down, and realized she was only wearing a sports bra and underwear. 'Oh … that …' She rolled her eyes, and motioned the team to come inside. Team Gai was quite surprised that she didn't freak out like most girls would off. "Wait down here, I'll go change."

While she walked upstairs to put on her outfit, Team Gai looked around. Gai himself had never been invited inside her house, and unsurprisingly; it was neat and organized. In the corner of the room, there was a sword. It was decorated with gems and it looked like it was well taken care of.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A slick voice said. They turned around and saw Ayumi in her normal attire. "That's my clan's Kananta, unless you want to die, I wouldn't suggest you to touch it."

"Ehehehehe…" Gai laughed nervously. He knew she was merciless when it comes to her possessions.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce you're… _friends?_" She asked boredly.

"I'm Rock Lee, The beautiful green beast of Konoha! What may your name be beautiful?" He asked and winked. Ayumi felt a chill in her spine as she laughed nervously.

"Hyuuga Neji." The Hyuuga said in a monotone.

"I'm Tenten, pleasure to meet you." The girl said with a smile. Ayumi returned the smile.

"Tenshi Ayumi."

"Ayumi- chan, you were supposed to meet us at the training field almost thirty minutes ago!" Gai yelled. Ayumi rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"I woke up late."She said bluntly. Gai said and muttered something about being 'un- youthful'.

Ayumi then walked into the kitchen and got some pancake mix. "Pancake?" she offered.

The group all nodded with the exception of Neji. He shook his head and said, "I already ate."

She shrugged her shoulders and went to make the pancakes.

"Suit yourself."

"Did I ever tell you that Ayumi is an _amazing_ cook?" Gai boasted. Ayumi smirked as she got three dishes. She walked to the fridge and got out some strawberries and orange juice.

"Orange juice?" They all nodded again as she poured the orange drink.

When the pancakes were done she poured the pancake syrup on the pancakes and served them; not without the strawberries and orange juice of course.

They all sat in silence and ate while Neji closed his eyes and rested.

* * *

><p><em>FF half an hour later~<em>

"So Tenten- chan you want to go shopping with me today? ~" Ayumi asked her new found friend.

"Uwahh hai." Tenten exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Before the two could run off, Gai stopped them.

"Oh no Ayumi-chan! You promised you will train with my team today, not run off with Tenten-chan and go shopping!" Gai scolded. Ayumi scowled and ran her hand through her silky hair.

"Fine… One spar!"

"Yoshhh! Lee, Tenten and Neji, against Ayumi! Let's go!" He exclaimed with a gleam in his eye.

The trio looked at their sensei with a bewildered look. "Ano… all of us, against her? It seems unfair…" said Lee.

"Ohohohoho!" Gai laughed. Ayumi sweat dropped, brushed her bangs to the side.

"Ayumi-chan here is a Jonin, like me. She's also a retired Anbu." He grinned. Neji narrowed his eyes at her, and glared.  
>"Come'on I promise I'll go easy on you guys." She winked. This enraged the two boys. The charged at her and knocked her down.<p>

"I didn't say go yet…" Gai sulked, as they knocked her down; she disappeared in a poof.

"Let me lay the rules here." She said. They looked around them, trying to detect where the voice was coming from.

It seems like they couldn't, she was _everywhere._ "If you are able to tie me to the tree, _then you win."_ They heard a laugh. "If I tie _all three of you _to a tree, _then I win_."

Gai nodded in approval. "Where you are?" Lee cried out in frustration.  
>"I'm everywhere…" She replied. "Yet I'm nowhere."<p>

"You guys, let me lay a few hints for you." Gai said seriously. "Ayumi- chan is best in middle range comeback. Her weakest is Tai jutsu. If all three of you are able to get her in a close range comeback, you'd be able to win; but watch out. She is best in Gen jutsu."

"Well, you're ruining the fun Gai- san." Ayumi said. They may not have been able to see her, but they could hear the pout in her voice. "Let's make this fun though, shall we? If I win, you three will have to treat me and a few of my friends to dinner, but if you win, I'll treat you all to a fancy restaurant of your choice." The three seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Deal." Tenten spoke.

"Well, let's get started then… but first you'll have to find me…" she said as her voice trailed off.

Before they could start looking Gai stopped them. "Oh, one more thing, Ayumi loves to play games." They all sweat dropped with the exception of Neji. Neji just had the same emotionless face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find her!" Gai yelled.

"Yes sir!" Lee cried, as he saluted his sensei.

* * *

><p>Ayumi sat on one of the trees in the forest. She placed her back against the tree, and closed her eyes.<p>

"How troublesome." She sighed.

"Found you." A deep voice said. She opened one eye, and in front of her revealed the male Hyuuga.

"As well expected of the great Hyuuga genius." She smirked, but did not move from her spot.

A small frown downed his milky complexion, as Ayumi slowly got up. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and got out a Kunai. "You're first." She smirked and rushed towards the male.

Her hands did four signs, _tiger, rat, cow and dragon._

"Nin- jutsu, yume no geijutsu. _(Nin- jutsu, art of the dreams.)" _She whispered.

_Neji saw the world flash before him. He saw Kami, the god reached out towards him and said "Welcome to heaven my son." I'm just kidding. Neji didn't die, nor did he see Kami (god)._

Neji's eyes widen as he saw his father, and his mother. The couple was sitting on the table with a younger Neji. The younger Neji, giggled as his mother whispered something in his ear. Neji's stomach fell into a knot, as he clutched his head and screamed. He closed his eyes. He _did not_ want to see this.

It was his sixth birthday; it was a year and two months before his mother died. He opened his eyes once again. Before him was Ayumi, with a blank look on her face. She didn't blink, not even once. He watched her carefully. He couldn't hear her, but he read her lips. _'Times up Neji-san.'_

Within five seconds everything returned to normal. Other than the fact, that he was tied to a tree. "One down, two to go. ~" She sang. She started to walk away, but stopped.

"By the way, you're tied with my chakra ropes. You can't use any jutsus, or get out of them. So don't even try." She smirked, and the look on Neji's face gave her pure satisfaction.

'Hah, way easier than I thought.' She thought to herself. 'If they all came at me together, then maybe it would have been a bit harder.' She sighed. She was disappointed with the younger generation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So this one was longer than every other chapter._**

**_I'm tempted to like combine the 1st & the second,& combine the 3rd& this one, etc LOLL ._**

**_So I worked on a picture of Ayumi. Its not that good, considering I ahvent drawn in like over a year 3: (Sad face.) But it turned out alright. _**

**_ m/alb ums/j382/ brokendollx 33/001- (Remove the spaces to see the picture.)_**

**_So Review and/ or msg. 3_**


	5. Shame

**5) Photographs - **_**Shame**_

* * *

><p>The Tai Jutsu specialist of the group sat in the canopy of the tree scanning the area around if on cue, the bush in front of him rustled. This captured his curiosity. He swiftly threw a kunai at the bush.<p>

'Yosh! On the point!' He thought gleefully. Before he could celebrate, a cloud of white smoke poofed at the bush. Rock Lee's breath hitched.

"Two down." Ayumi smirked.

"What! You cheated!" He cried.

"Oh? Then enlighten me. In what way exactly did I cheat?" She asked, amusement clearly laced her words. He blushed bright red, with frustration and sputtered some words that Ayumi did not comprehend.

"I thought so." With those words, she grabbed the collar of his shirt.. er spandex and dragged him to where Neji was.

"Dweb." Neji mumbled.

"Shut up!" Lee cried, obviously angry. "She caught you first!"

"Both of you be quite." Ayumi said. She put her right hand on her hips and stretched. "I'm tired."

She sat down in front of the pair and laid down; watching the clouds.

The boys stared at the female in front of them blankly. Within a few minutes she sat back up and started to take off her jacket.

"Wh - what are you doing?" Lee flushed.

"Shut up. It's hot." Lee let out a sigh of relief and mumbled 'Thank kami."

Ayumi seemed to herd him, and snorted. "Did you think I was really going to strip in front of you?"

Lee turned his head in embarrassment and nodded. "Aren't you going to go after Tenten?"

"No." She said bluntly. This caught Neji's attention. "Why should I? It'd only require more work..."

A few more minutes went by. Then suddenly a kunai was heading straight for her.

With great flexibility and speed she dodged the kunai and smirked.

"Found you~" Before they would say "Kami" Ayumi was behind Tenten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Time skip ( Ten minutes later)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Gai- senpai, they need more work on Teamwork." Ayumi said boredly. The sensei of the group looked over at his team. He sighed involuntarily and put his hand on his forehead.<p>

"You have let me down!" He cried.

"I'm sorry Gai- sensei!" Lee cried. The other two members of the team sweat dropped at their teacher and teammate's insanity.

"I really do pity you two..." Ayumi sighed.

"I pity myself..." Tenten sighed along with Ayumi.

"Well it seems as if you guys owe me and few friends of mine, lunch." She laughed.

"Demo... Ayumi- chan... does it have to be today?" Gai moped.

"Of course!" She giggled. "Dinners on you tonight Gai- Senpai, and I know just who to treat!"

The glimmer in her eye made Gai shiver. 'Please don't let it be Kakashi!' He panicked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Sorry this is a little short... & I haven't updated in so long.. I was a bit busy& A little brain dead haha , but I guess the cliffhanger wasn't necessary but oh well lol. I need more ideas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyways Review33<strong>_

_**& msg me if you have any questions .**_


	6. Masako Gin

**6) Photographs – Masako Gin**

* * *

><p>Ayumi walked down the streets of Konoha with team Gai. She smirked at Gai's sullen expression and walked slowly towards the west side of Konoha. Behind her she could hear Rock Lee arguing with Tenten.<p>

Then at the far end of the town she stopped at a worn down house. She then knocked on the door and to Team Gai's surprise a little girl of age five or six opened the door. Her hair was forest green and her eyes were like the color of water. Her face was pale and drained of color. She was obviously sick and her face instantly brightened as she saw the raven haired beauty.

"Ayu-neesan!" She chirped excitedly.

"Miss me?" Ayumi mused, and ruffled the girl's hair. The little girl nodded her head furiously and hugged the young Tenshi.

She then diverted her eyes to the unfamiliar faces behind her, and her smile faltered.

"Nee-san… who're they?" She asked suspiciously. Ayumi chuckled in amusement and hugged the girl tighter.

"Gin-chan, the one with the pale eyes is Hyuuga Neji, the girl is Tenten, the older guy with the weird looking face is Gai-senpai-"

"Hey!" Gai interrupted and knitted his huge eyebrows together and glared. Ayumi giggled and continued where she left off.

"And that is his mini-me is Rock Lee."

"Yo!"

Gin held on to the hem of Ayumi's shirt tightly and glared at the newly introduced acquaintances.

"This is Masako Gin." Gin tugged on Ayumi shirt and whispered,

"_Nee-chan, I don't like them…"_ Ayumi let out a sweat drop and sighed.

"Gin-chan, they're going to be treating us tonight. They'll buy you any kind of food you like okay?" The little girl's face instantly brightened and announced loudly.

"Never mind. I like them!" Team Gai stared at her, and gave the green haired girl a baffled look.

"Gin- chan, where's Masako-san? I'd like to let her know that I'm borrowing you tonight." Ayumi smiled.

"Mommy's inside." She grinned. "I'll go get her." She instantly ran inside to get her mother. Within moments a woman around the age thirty showed walked towards the door.  
>"Ayumi-chan." The woman said fondly.<p>

"Masako-san." Ayumi greeted. "How's Gin-chan's condition?"

"She's fine." She laughed heartily. "Thank you so much for taking care of my Gin these past few weeks Ayumi-chan."

"It's no problem Masako-san. Gin-chan is very important to me as well."

"Mommy can I go with Ayu-neechan to get dinner! These people said they would treat me!" Gin interrupted, as she pointed the silent group behind her. She was restless from being inside for such a long time.

Ayumi looked back and smirked. She had forgotten she had brought Team Gai with her.

"Well I suppose so, but behave alright Gin?"

"Of course. I always behave." Gin said curtly. She crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"I'll make sure she doesn't cause trouble Masako-san." Ayumi reassured. Gin let out a harsh cough and stuck her tongue out. "Let's go Ayu-neechan!" She whined.

"Alright, alright." She laughed. "Bye Masako-san."

The older woman waved bye, and as they went out of sight, she went inside.

Ayumi watched Gin skip with Tenten, Neji and Lee. She was pretty energetic for a sick child. She smiled to herself and looked over at the younger girl.

"You care for her quite a bit, don't you." Gai stated. Ayumi raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Yeah, obviously. She's like the little sister I've never had." She said fondly.

"What kind of condition does she have?" Gai asked. He was curious.

Ayumi smile declined and she hesitated.

"We don't know." Her voice suddenly became distant and she continued. "She would collapse at random times and she's almost always fatigued and at times she would cough up blood. The doctors said whatever she has… its terminal…" She sighed sadly and looked up in the dark night sky.

"Ayu-neechan! I want Barbeque!" Gin pouted. Ayumi's lips curved into a small smile and nodded at the contented girl.

Time has gone by pretty fast that day.

Then they finally arrived at the Barbeque shop. Gin cheered loudly and coughed again. "Gin, don't strain yourself okay." Ayumi sighed. Gin pouted and giggled.

"Nee-chan! I want pork Barbeque!"

"Alright. Tell Gai-senpai what you want. After all he's going to be the one paying." She smirked. Gai groaned, and then quickly recovered.

"Alright! Order whatever you want! As the handsome green beast of Konoha, I will pay!" He grinned. Ayumi's left eye twitched and sent a blow onto the older man's head. "Ayu-chan!" He whined.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of Gin." She said with a tick mark obviously apparent on her head.

* * *

><p><strong>After they finish eating and escorted Gin home and parted with Team Gai<strong>

* * *

><p>As she walked towards her house she sighed.<p>

'_Gin-chan doesn't have much longer to live…' _

She paused. She herd some familiar voiced behind the bushes.

"Naruto this is all _your_ fault!" a high pitched voice cried.

"If you didn't do your 'Oiroke no Jutsu' we'd be home by now! We wouldn't have to stay and train until ten!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan! I didn't think he'd take it that seriously…" Another voice whined.

Ayumi instantly knew who they were. She tried to sneak away unsuccessfully.

"Ayumi-chan~ you can come join us too you know." A lazy voice droned.

The three heads looked over at the bushes and Ayumi mentally slapped herself for not being as secretive.

"Um… hello…"

"Ayumi-chan!" Naruto yelled. She looked over at the group.

Their hair and skin was dirtied from the dirt on the group. There was scratches and blood on all three. Anyone with a brain can tell they've been training hard.

She smiled and stretched.

"Exactly how long have they been training…"

"We've been training all day Ayumi! All day! He's trying to kill us!" Naruto accused.

"Now, now Naruto. Don't be so rash. You brought it upon yourself." Kakashi mused.

Ayumi was clearly amused. It was shown all over her face.

"I don't see why we all have to be punished for his actions." Another voice mumbled.

Ayumi's eyes diverted to Sasuke. His words just fueled her amusement.

"Say, Kakashi-senpai. Why don't you let them go home? It's late." The raven haired girl giggled.

"Not until ten." He replied curtly.

"C'mon Kakashi. It's only Naruto's fault. I'm sure Sakura-san and Sasuke-san had nothing to do with it." She smiled. Her words were laced with amusement as she watched the blonde's jaw drop.

"Ayumi you traitor!"

"Alright." Kakashi sighed. "You guys may go home."

The two light haired genins cheered as the raven haired boy smirked.

"But-"

The two halted.

"Naruto you must walk Sakura home, and Sasuke you walk Ayumi home." He said. Amusement clearly laced his words. Sakura's jaw dropped and started to complain on how she wanted Sasuke to walk her home.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow as to question her senpai and sighed.

'_I should of just left.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: LOL I'm sorry I took so long to update& such. Please continue to review and message me. I love everyone who reads my stories:')**  
><em>

_**Anyways. Masako Gin a little girl who is dying of a disease. Ayumi holds her close to her heart because she thinks of Gin as a little sister. **_

_**Oh and the Anon who reviewed.. LOL Don't hate me! **_


	7. Onigari

**7) Photographs- Onigari**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Ayumi's raven hair blew in the night wind. Her eyes we're indifferent. Yet it showed a sense of sadness.<p>

He personally was attracted to the sole Tenshi survivor. She didn't follow him around, nor was she someone who annoyed him. He found her _interesting_ and different from all the other girls. If it was in his personality, he would have started a conversation with her already.

"Uh. So, nice weather we have tonight huh." She said awkwardly, obviously trying to break the silence. The two have left the training grounds just a few minutes ago and have been walking in awkward silence the whole time.

Sasuke scoffed and nodded silently.

"Not the talkative type, are you." She said with amusement lacing her every word.

"Hn."

"Well. It'd be nice if you said something, so it'd be less awkward." Ayumi yawned. She stretched her arms and her shoulders and sighed. If she had known the young Uchiha would be so antisocial, she would have asked Naruto to walk her home rather than agree to Sasuke walking her home.  
>After a moment of silence, he spoke.<p>

"Let's get something to eat."

His words surprised Ayumi. Sasuke didn't seem like someone who would just invite someone to dinner, moreover a female.

Ayumi moved her navy blue eyes and looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. She studied his face in attempt to perceive if he was joking. Sasuke's usual pale cheeks were dusted pink and he diverted his eyes away from hers. Ayumi then giggled to herself and spoke in a tone of glee. "I already ate, but I'll provide you company if you would like."

"Hn." That was the only reply Ayumi received.

'_How interesting.' _She thought. _'Hah_, _it's not every day that you see an Uchiha blush.' _

"What are you going to eat?" She asked.

"Onigari."

She laughed slightly, and Sasuke averted his eyes to her and glared.

"Let's head to my house. I'll just make you some."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>At Ayumi's house<strong>

* * *

><p>"Make yourself at home." Ayumi said boredly as she shut the door behind her.<p>

"Hn."

Ayumi looked over at the Uchiha at the corner of her eye and snickered.

Upon hearing the snickering of the girl, he glared. If looks could kill, Ayumi would be buried ten feet under, but she didn't move a muscle. Instead Ayumi only smirked. This only seemed to make Sasuke even more irritated.

"Wait in the dining room. It'll be done within a few minutes~" Those words almost sounded melodious.

Sasuke only shrugged and he walked to the small dining room. He looked around only to find painting and family pictures.

One picture in particular caught his attention. It seemed to be a picture of Ayumi's mother, father and another figure, which Sasuke assumed as it to be Ayumi's brother. In the far right of the picture, little Ayumi sat on the ground with a cheesy grin. She looked completely content and happy.

Sasuke's eyes then traveled to the corner of the room. There was a glass case. Inside the case was two engraved silver kunais'. His eyes scanned the kunais' taking every detail into memory. On both kunai's, there was a small ruby diamond between the shaft and the blade. It seemed to glow as he looked deeply into it. He was so entranced in it, that he didn't notice _**a dark figure creeping about.**_** (LOL just kidding),** Ayumi walking into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked with suspicion.

"Hn."

Ayumi sweat dropped at his lack of response and settled the onigari on the table.

"_That_ is my parent's birthday present to me when I was six." She explained assuming he was interested in the kunai. Why else would he be curiously peering at the kunais.

"Interesting gift to a six year old..." he trailed off.

"The Tenshi clan holds great expectations. Even for a mere six year old." She sighed.

It was the last present she had received from her parents and she remembers every detail of that day.

* * *

><p><strong>An: LOL sorry this chapter is so short.**

**But in the next chapter I'll rewrite the description of how Ayumi looks like etc etc etc. **

**But anyways. I'd appreciate it if you guys review or message & stuff.**

**Thank you and good bye.**


	8. Nostalgia

** 8) Photographs- Nostalgia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san!" <em>

"_Now dear, stay still."_

_The young girl pouted and crossed her arms. The girl was around six years old. Her dark raven hair was parted to the right and her navy blue eyes flickered with irritation. _

"_Are we done yet?" She whined. The older woman sighed and motioned for girl around age fifteen to come over. _

"_Make sure Ayumi doesn't cause trouble." _

"_Hai, Mika-sama." She bowed._

"_Ayumi, listen to Chiki-chan and don't cause trouble."_

"_Neh, Okaa-san. When do I ever cause trouble." Ayumi stuck out her tongue and giggled._

_Mika shook her head at her daughter, but she couldn't help but smile. Ayumi reminded her of herself when she was her age. Maybe troublemaking ran in the family._

_She shook herself off that thought. 'Impossible.'_

_If that was true, her own brother would have been a trouble maker as well. Ryuu Tenshi was most definitely not a troublemaker. In fact, he was one of the most serious people Mika has ever met. He is perfect for the clan council and that, was what he was. If Mika's husband, Akira wasn't the head, Ryuu would be the head of the clan himself. Ryuu is second in command and Akira's best friend. They basically make decisions together. _

"_Okaa-san can't me and Chiki-chan go outside?" Ayumi pleaded with her mother, giving the woman a 'puppy eyed' look. _

_The older woman sighed and nodded her head. The younger child clapped her hands in glee but it was shortstopped. _

"_But-"_

_Ayumi froze, and stared._

"_I'm just kidding. There's no 'but'." _

"_Okaa-san!"_

_Mika laughed at her laughed at her daughter attempt to glare. She was just too cute. _

"_You're mean." Ayumi stated. She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. She didn't like suspense. Mika did it to her all the time. Like add a 'but' after giving permission. _

_Mika ruffled Ayumi's hair and Ayumi frantically tried to fix it._

"_Okaa-san!" She wined. "You're messing up my hair!" _

"_Haha, you'll have time to fix it. Besides it's your birthday~." _

_For a thirty five year old woman, Mika sure acted like a teen. Hell, she even looked like a teen. She didn't look a day over twenty.  
>"Oh yeah!" Ayumi shouted with glee as if she just remembered it was her birthdate. "It is my birthday! When do I get my present?" She persisted.<em>

"_You'll see~"_

"_Okaa-san!" The little girl scolded. _

"_Haha, go out and play. You have five more hours until the party."_

"_Ayumi-sama, let's go outside." Chika suggested. Ayumi looked over at her mother once more and pouted. _

"_Fine."_

* * *

><p>"You done?"<p>

Ayumi asked.

'Sasuke sure eats slow.' She mused to herself.

The Uchiha glared at the raven haired girl and nodded. But not after taking the last bite and shoving it into his mouth.

"Where'd you learn how to cook like this?" he asked, curiosity taking over.

"My mother, she loved to cook, so she normally cooked for father and me, and occasionally I'd watch her cook and she'd teach me." The girl shrugged her shoulders and collected his plate.

"If you like, you can look around." With those words she walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke watched her shadow disappear into the kitchen and he turned his head back to the kunais. Beside the kunais was a kantana. Sasuke was surprised her didn't notice it before. It was pretty hard to miss. Sasuke scowled, mainly to himself.

He guessed it was her clan's kantana. It was decorated with gems, mainly rubies. _As described in chapter four_

He herd the sink water shut off, and assumed she was coming. His eyes focused to the kitchen doorway and as he thought, she walked out of the kitchen.

Her face clearly showed shock, but almost instant went back to its original expression.

"I thought you would of left." She said in amusement.

"Hn."

"…"

"That kantana… is it another gift from your parents?"

".. No." She said, with a sad small smile on her face.

Ayumi slowly graced over to the kantana and traced her fingers over the edge of the glass.

"This belonged to the clan head, which in this case is my father."

Sasuke looked at her blankly. She was more like him than he thought.

"Do you know who set the poison?"

"No… till this day, I don't know who the killer is." She sighed once again.

"But, I do have some leading clues."

"…" Obsidian eyes stared into navy blue ones. "Don't you want revenge?" He asked.

"… Of course."

"…"  
>Sasuke broke his gaze and walked towards the door.<p>

"Thanks for the Onigari." Ayumi smiled slightly and answered 'Anytime.'

As he closed the door being him, Ayumi giggled slightly.

"Feh."

Ayumi

* * *

><p>"I'm not obligated to answer."<p>

'Sakurai' looked over and saw Sasuke and Neji glaring at each other. She sweat dropped and smiled inwardly.

"Ohiyo!" She greeted cheerfully.

She caused everyone to attract their attention to her.  
>"Sakurai-chan!" The blonde shouted.<p>

'Sakurai' flinched at Naruto's raise of voice and forced a smile onto her soft features.

"Neh, where's your team?" Naurto asked while looked left and right.

'Sakurai' giggled and shook her head.

"I don't have a team."

"..."

Silence filled the air.

'Sakurai' cocked her head as for dramatic effect and smiled.

"But that's no-" Before he was able to finish speaking, Rock Lee interrupted and took 'Sakurai's' hand.

"Hello there Miss. My name is Rock Lee. The beautiful green beast of Konoha. Your beauty is incomparable. Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

'Sakura' flinched slightly and froze.

"A-Ah.. I'd like t refuse your offer..." She said slowly. The boy's grin faltered and sulked his way back to Neji and Tenten.

"Sakurai-chan... demo, what do you mean you don't have a team...?" Sakura asked.

Everyone else turned their eyes to her and she sweat dropped.

"It is as it sounds." She smiled again and tried to not show her annoyance.

She didn't think this one though. 'Fuck.'

Fortunately for her, they decided to drop the subject.

Sasuke stared intently at the honey haired girl.

'What if he saw though my disguise?' She panicked.

'Eh.. impossible.' She decided after a moment. She scolded herself for even doubting her skills for a second.

"Lets go Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well yeah. This chapter was basically introducing Ayumi's mother. The other part of the flashback will probably continue in a later chapter.**

**But all you need to know right now is basically Ayumi has clues of who the killer(s) might be, but she wants to be sure until she kills them.**

**Rate& review.**

**OH& I put it as 'Sakurai' b/c you know... it's not really Sakurai. It's Ayumi in disguise.  
><strong>


	9. Sasuke vs Rock Lee

**9) Photographs- Sasuke vs Rock Lee**

* * *

><p>Team seven walked past a large room to get to the examination room. Unknowingly, a pair of bright orange eyes watched them intensely.<p>

Then abruptly they were stopped by the same guy in the green spandex.

"My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common curtsy for an opponent to give his name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha?" He pointed at Sasuke and intently bore his own charcoal eyes into Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Hn. So you know me." Sasuke stated blankly.

"I want to fight you. Everyone is talking about the great Uchiha clan. I want to see if it's true. I figured you would be a good test for me. And also-" He blushes. "I love you Sakura!"

With those words Sakura paled.

"Nooooooooo! Those eyebrows! Ah! Sasuke beat him up!" Sakura cried, pumping her hands furiously in the air. Naruto on the other hand scowled and crossed his arms.

"What's so great about him…"

Unfortunatly for him, Sakura herd the blonde.

"What did you say? Have more faith in Sasuke-kun! He's better than you that's for sure!" She landed a blow upon Naruto's head, and he clutched his head in pain, then she turned over and looked at Sasuke nervously.

"Oh my dear Sakura, you're an angel sent from heaven!" He blows a heart at her.

As if she's hanging on to her dear life, Sakura intently dodges it.

"Very good… now let's see you dodge this!" He then blows multiple hearts at her and she squealed for her life. With skill, she dodges all of them.

Then she manages to injure herself in the process.

Above them they heard a small giggle. They genins looked up and saw 'Sakurai' perched on a bar.

"Neh, you guys are funny." She said in between giggles.

"NANDE! (What) How long have you been up there?" Naruto yelled.

"Before you guys got here, that's for sure." She mused as she played with her honey colored hair.

The genins looked at her blankly and in confusion trying to figure out why they weren't able to detect her.

"Sasuke-kun, we only have an hour before we have to turn in our applications." Sakura said, while worriedly looking at the clock.

"Don't worry. This will be over in 5 minutes."

For a moment, it was just a staring contest, and then suddenly, Sasuke charged at Rock Lee.

Lee seemed to blur as he dodged Sasuke completely.

"Konoha Senpuu!" He yelled as he swung a kick overhead. Sasuke mentally cursed and barley managed to dodge his attack, but within seconds, a low kick headed directly towards him. Sasuke tried to dodge the attack but what surprised him and the pink haired girl was that his kick slipped past Sasuke's guard and he crashed to the ground.

He clenched his teeth and thought to himself, 'Is that a genjustu or a ninjutsu...'

"Is that all that the mighty Sharingan can do? I'm not impressed." Lee said with a tsk.

This clearly enraged Sasuke as he charged towards Lee. Lee expertly dodged his attack.

'Sorry Gai-sensei, but I'm going to use this.' He mentally thought to himself, furrowing his busy eyebrows.

"My techniques are neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu," said Lee just before he disappearing and reappearing behind Sasuke's back.

"Kage Buyou," said Lee as he pressed his finger against the small of Sasuke's back.

"My techniques are pure Taijutsu, Sasuke-san. You may not believe me because it is so basic, but they say the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of jutsu. It is true that by reading Ninjutsu and Genjutsu which need chakra to be raised and seals to be performed, you get an advantage through the Sharingan, but Taijutsu is a little different," Lee explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, who had found out that he couldn't seem to move.

"Even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body doesn't have the speed to react to my Taijutsu. In other words, even if you can see it, if your body can't move, then it's useless," said Lee.

The bandages around his wrists unraveled and started swirling around behind him. "Do you know this? Among strong people, there are the genius types and hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type from the Uchiha blood, I am simply a hardworking type who has mastered only Taijutsu. You could say that my ultimate Taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan. And I'll prove it with this technique that hard work surpasses genius!" exclaimed Lee.

Then, just as Lee was about to wrap Sasuke in bandages, a loud voice boomed trough the room.

"That's enough Lee."

Heads turned towards the voice and in replace was a… turtle…

'Sakurai' sweat dropped… 'Gai-senpai…'

Lee then drops down and runs towards the turtle.

"Sensei!" he greets.

"You were watching the whole time!"

"Of course I was." The turtle answered with a small tick mark on its head. "You know that jutsu's forbidden!" He scolded.

"I wasn't going to use the forbidden jutsu! I was just in the heat of the fight and- I mean, you understand right?" He cried to his sensei.

"Hey guys… that weird thing he's talking to is a turtle right…" Naruto trailed off.

As he said this, 'Sakurai' jumps down and joins the trio.

"Of course, what else did you think it was?" 'Sakurai' said matter-factly.

"Well maybe it means that turtle can be sensei too!"

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled and bumped him on the head.

Their bickering was then interrupted by the turtle.

"You're a disgrace! You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that? A shinobi never reveals his techniques, unless its necessary! It's such a basic rule you should know it by now!" he scolded.

"Please forgive me sensei!"

"Are you prepared to take punishment for your actions?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then, please come out now, Gai-sensei!" Then on top of the turtle appears Gai. 'Sakurai' sweat drops once again and sighed. Some things never change.

"Hey!" He grins and shows thumbs up.

"So that's where he gets it. Same bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows." Naruto thought outloud. The trio nodded in agreement.

"How dare you insult my Gai-sensei! He's the greatest in the world!" Lee cries.

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness for I was too busy realizing the fact that he just crawled out of a turtle!"

"Why you-"

"Give it a rest Lee." Gai sighed. With those words from his Sensei, Lee turned around and solemnly gave his okay.

"Now for your punishment-" With a turn, Gai kicks Lee, and he goes flying. "You fool!"

Then he walks over to the fallen Lee and kneels over.

"I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good."

"Oh Sensei!" Lee cries, with tears out of his eyes.

"Oh Lee!"

'… Like Sensei like pupil…' The quadruple thought.

"Oh Sensei! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Lee, it's over now!" The two pulled each other in, in an embrace. This confused the quadruple.

"Okay… so after punishment is a… hug?" Naruto asked himself.

"Um… I guess…" 'Sakurai' trailed off.

"Now, since you have disobeyed me… 500 laps."

"Yes sir!"

"Well so long. I must be going to submit my form now." 'Sakurai' said and waved her hand as she walked away. They waved back with the exception of Sasuke who was in deep thought.

'There's something familiar about her…'

* * *

><p><strong>An: ohai. we'll REVIEW. I HAVE NO MOTIVATION IF YOU GUYS JUST FAVORITE IT YET YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW D; C'MON IT'LL ONLY BE 10 SECONDS D;.**


	10. Confusion

**10) Photographs- Confusion**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hi guys. I want to verbally tell you all how Ayumi looks like.**

**I don't believe I've written on how she looks, just how she dresses.**

**Name: Tenshi, Ayumi (Last, First)**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: August 13****th**

***Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata etc. are all 13. She's basically a year older.**

**Neji, Tenten& Lee are 14, a few months older than her.**

**Hair color: Raven, with blue tint.**

**Eye Color: Dark navy blue, sometimes it looks obsidian**

**Attire: Described in previous chapter. (She doesn't wear Jonin attires, because it drags too much attention.)**

**Family: Mother- Tenshi, Mika**

**Father- Tenshi, Akira**

**Brother- Tenshi, Ketsukoi**

**Uncle- Tenshi, Ryuu**

**Siblings- None**

**All died due to poison.**

**Personality- Gentle, Sarcastic, Sweet, Quiet, Compassionate**

**Kekkei Genkai- Tengokugan (Heaven's eye) When in use, there's a silver lining on the outer rims of her eyes.**

**It basically lets the user see through clones, and it can see further than the normal human eye. It can also see through lies. It's really useful during interrogation too.**

***Not every Tenshi has it. Very few Tenshi's have it& Ayumi's just one of the lucky ones.**

**What does it do- You'll find out.**

**Thank you for your time! Now, on with the story :,)**

* * *

><p>"'Sakurai-san', can you please come with us for a second."<p>

The honey haired girl turned her head over her left shoulder and smiled. "Of course."

With those words, she faced the man.

He was pale, obviously sick. His eyes were purple from the lack of sleep, and he kept coughing now and then.

He led her out to the back of the building _and made her into holy Jesus.*LOL just kidding._

He led her out to the back of the building, and there were three other ninjas, specifically Jonins.

"Ayumi-san."

"Hm, Nami-san." She greeted back. Nami was a woman in her mid- twenties. She was quite attractive with deep violet eyes that showed kindness but also contained authority. Her hair was neatly tied up in a tight bun and she wore a typical Jonin outfit.

"If you don't mind, would you send a clone of 'Sakurai' to take the written part of the exam and come with us to exam the forest of death? There has been reported to have some suspicious activity going on."

'Sakurai' raised an eyebrow and nodded in response. She made her hand signs and beside her was an exact replica of 'Sakurai'

"Go on to room 201 and take the written exam." Her clone nodded and disappeared, leaving behind three distinct white feathers.

As the clone left, 'Sakurai's' disguise disappeared and was replaced but her original body.

"Neh, Nami-sama, why are we bringing this kid?" Another Jonin asked.

He looked fairly young, with dark brown hair and eyes to match, he, like the rest of the group, wore their Jonin attire.

Ayumi's eyes narrowed at the one who spoke and abruptly hurled a kunai at him, specifically aimed to miss by a few millimeters.

"Speak as if I'm a mere child, and this time I won't miss."

The man gulped and looked anxiously at Nami.

"Kei-san, she's one of the best Jonins in Konoha. Do not doubt her skills."

"I'm quite surprised you haven't herd of Tenshi, Ayumi yet." Another Jonin smirked.

Ayumi recognized her as Kakashi's girlfriend, Ichigo Ayame. Ayame is a headstrong woman who would do whatever to obtain what she wants. She's fairly benevolent, until you get her mad. Once she's mad, all hell breaks loose.

She has pale blonde hair, almost white, and her eyes were black as coal. She was quite a looker, and her fiery personality just adds to her attraction.

"Neh, what does that mean, Ayame-san." Kei scowled.

"You're usually the gossiper of the town. It's just unforeseen in my opinion." Ayame teased.

"Alright now, settle down."

"Hai, hai."

"Hayate, you better get back, before they start looking for you." Nami addressed to Hayate.

The man nodded and walked back into the building.

"Lets go." Nami commanded.

"Hai." The trio said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Anything yet?" Nami said though her headset.<p>

A series of 'No's were heard through her left ear.

'This is stupid.' Ayumi thought to herself. She was jumping from branch to branch, scanning the forest for any 'suspicious activities'. She was obviously getting aggravated from the lack of action.

Suddenly to her right, Ayumi saw movement.

'Nande?'

As the figure came into view, she studied him carefully. The figure's appearance gave her chills through her body. He was obviously a male, by his lack of breasts. He was also extremely familiar.

Ayumi waited until he turned around. As his face came into sight, she froze. 'Ketsukoi-nii…' She dropped the kunai that was in her hand, and he looked at her straight in the eye.

"…"

"…K-Ketsu-nii?"

He was shocked. In fact, he was so shocked that she ran.

Ayumi wasn't about to let her possibly only family member left flee.

"Ayumi-san is everything okay?" Nami's voice, voiced through her headset.

"Nami-san, I think I found Ketsukoi-nii."

"Nande?" Disbelief laced her voice. "I thought he died?"

"As did I. I'm heading towards the east side of the forest."

"What if it's a trap?"

"I'm taking the chance. I'm not letting him get away."

"Very well, be careful Ayumi-san."

"Hai."

"Ketsukoi-nii, where have you been all these years?" Ayumi asked. Grief laced every word that came out of her mouth.

"I- I'm sorry, Ayumi. I can't say." Guilt was unmistakably in his eyes.

He dreaded this day to come, and didn't anticipate it to come to soon. He had only come to the Forest of Death to look for a certain ring he had lost, during his last visit.

"…" Her mind drifted back to the story of the Uchiha massacre. She didn't want to believe her only brother killed her family, like Itachi killed his.

"… Did you… did you kill them?" Tears threatened to spill.

"…"

"How could you…" By now, tears were cascading down her face. "Why?"

"I-"

"Ketsukoi, we need to go." A voice called. Ayumi's eyes diverted to the unknown figure.

She couldn't exactly make out the features, but she was sure it was a male. The only thing she saw through the shadows was his eyes. It was a distinct red.

'Sharingan…'

"No, I won't let you just leave like that!" Her eyes flashed. The silver lining was apparent.

**Dragon, monkey, ram, dragon.**

"Tenshi no geijutsu, Shi no hane!" (Art of the Angel: Feathers of Death)

Feathers appeared out of midair and surround the two. The feathers weren't their normal white. Instead it was pitch black.

Ketsukoi's right eye rose and then he frowned.

"Ketsukoi, we don't have time for this." The same unfamiliar voice said.

The feathers were clearly sharp, and Ketsukoi knew they had poison on the tips. This jutsu was a Tenshi can specialty. These feathers were sharper than Kunai and the poison on the tips on these feathers can't be cured by anyone, other than a Tenshi.

Ayumi's bloodshot eyes narrowed fiercely and pointed at her only brother. The feathers were aimed at his body, and it seemed like he had no chance of dodging it.

In a flash, he performed his own set of hand seals.

**Ram, dog, ram, dragon, hare, monkey**

"Tenshi no shōshitsu tekunikku!" (Angel's Disappearance Technique)

With that, he disappeared and left behind his own set of feathers, while Ayumi's own poison dipped feathers sunk into his remains.

'Shit.'

She clenched her hands and punched a nearby tree. "What. The. Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Another A/n! LOL we'll if anyone's confused, basically Ayumi thought Ketsukoi died when everyone else died, but he didn't.**

**Oh& it's not the same genocide as Itachi's Uchiha massacre. **

**How is it different you may ask? **

**We'll you'll see, during his next appearance :D, but just to let you guys know, everything in that he said in this chapter isn't as it seems. It's kinda like a distractor LOL**

**Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :,) **

**IT ONLY TAKES AROUND 10 SECONDS.**

**Ps: I thank everyone who has reviewed so far :,)**


End file.
